Senior Imperium
by RavenHeart101
Summary: When the sisters become too frustrated with Chris they make a potion to send them to the future. Only to unmask the reason why he hates Leo so much… and it is not for the reason you think. SLASH! Pairing- Wyatt/Chris! Non-related. Some Leo Bashing. AU
1. Prologue

_**Senior Imperium**_

**By: RavenHeart101**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. **

Summery- When the sisters become too frustrated with Chris they make a potion to send them to the future. Only to unmask the reason why he hates Leo so much… and it is not for the reason you think.

**WARNINGS- SLASH (M/M PAIRING), SWEARING, AU and probably some others as the story continues… oh yeah and SOME LEO BASHING. **

A: N- I do not want people to think that I have died, because I have not, I am just having a major case of writers block for every one of my stories. This plot just popped up in my head one day while I was listening to the song Run by Snow Patrol, so I guess that is the inspiration.

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

_Senior Imperium (1)_ is what their called. They are witches, taken in by Elders, given to the Elders by their parents or guardian. They have powers taken out, and put in. They are given to specific Elders to work as their slaves. They are not allowed to do anything that their Elder did not tell them to do. They are branded with that Elder's rank, when they do something wrong, they are burned.

The Elders had only a few problemati_c Senior Imperium_s, Bianca Willows (2), Roy Utanium, Tale Justin, and Chris Perry. Bianca, Roy, Tale and Chris all managed to escape from their owners and they sought out the Charmed One's help. When they explained everything, the Charmed One's set out for revenge against the Elders. _They began to create a new world._

* * *

**Halliwell Manor, 2003**After everything that they had done for him, he still did not show any respect towards them. Piper was angry, nope, never mind, she was pissed. She was beyond pissed. She had been calling the neurotic white lighter for the past two hours and he did not even have the decency to jingle. Piper glared and called out for Leo instead. She just could not stand him anymore. She wanted answers, _now_.

* * *

Phoebe was, if anything annoyed. Not at Piper but at their new white lighter. He had been devoted for a while, but than he began to show up less and less and it was starting to anger her. She could understand why Piper wanted answers, because so did she. Their only problem was Paige, who did not want them to do anything to hurt him.

Out of all the sisters, Paige was the only one worried. She was worried as to why he had not showed up for days. She was worried as to why she felt a knowing feeling that she was needed. She glared at Piper as she began to rant to her ex-brother-in-law-white lighter. Paige felt so out of place; the sisters did not really care about what happened to Chris. For all they knew he was kidnapped by a dark lighter and killed or something. Hopefully that was just a worst-case scenario, but really. You could not blame her.

"Okay, okay!" Leo yelled holding up his hands in surrender. "You can have a word with Them, but please try to be respectful."

"Respectful? They're the goddamn reason that he's our white lighter!" Piper yelled, nevertheless grabbing onto Leo's golden robes. Phoebe grabbed hold too, holding her hand out to a reluctant Paige. Once the three sisters were connected, they disappeared in a herd of blue and white lights, re-appearing in a brightly lit room they waited for their eyes to adjust. They Elders surveyed the Charmed One's with barely hidden curiosity. "Okay which one of you is responsible for giving us a new white lighter?!" Piper shrieked. Five Elders cautiously raised their hands as the others went back to their clickidy- clacking. "Chris Perry is no longer our white lighter."

"We- we can't change that Piper. It's already been set in stone." One of the braver one's spoke.

"Well, un-set it now mister!" Piper yelled at him. He immediately cowered in his white robe.

"I'm afraid he's not under our control." Another spoke up.

"What do you mean he's not under your control?" Phoebe asked aggravated.

"We can't tell you that. But I assure you that we won't try to stop you from finding out." He same Elder said. Paige narrowed her eyes at the hint before grabbing her fussing sisters and disappearing in a swirl of lights.

"Why the hell did you do that!?" Piper yelled at Paige, Phoebe glared at the younger.

"Don't you get it? They're allowing us to find out why they don't control him." Paige tried to reason. Phoebe immediately caught on.

"A spell? We can cast a spell!" She yelled happily. Piper observed them curiously.

"No we can't." Paige sobered up. "We've tried already, spell don't work."

"A potion then?" Piper questioned, waltzing over to the book. She began to flip the old pages.

"I don't think there's anything in there for a potion to take us to the future." Phoebe said reasonably.

"We can make one." Piper insisted. "There has to be a wa- way." She stumbled over her words as the book began to turn its own pages. Paige raised her brown eyes in question while her sisters stepped back. Finally it stopped. The page it was opened to was filled with an elaborate picture, of course, of a glass potion bottle filled with a honey colored liquid and in the middle sat a, quite clearly, tri-symbol. On the top on the page, it said, quite simply, "_Future Potion."_

"Well, that sure makes it easier. Thanks!" Phoebe yelled out the last word looking up at the ceiling.

"I swear that wasn't in there before." Paige wondered aloud.

"Who cares, it's what we're looking for. The Elder's probably put it there like the future spell." Piper pointed out. Phoebe nodded in agreement.

"Lets get cooking!" She said joyously, skipping out of the attic.

* * *

**A: N- Yeah, I know it moved fast but could you please review anyway? Tell me what you think. I'll try to make the chapters slower. Thanks! **

* * *

_Footnotes:_

Senior Imperium- Elder Controlled

Bianca Willows- Hehe, no I do not own the last name. Kind of got it off CSI… that belongs to CBS. And no, she is in no way related to Catherine Willows.

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

_**Senior Imperium**_

**By: RavenHeart101**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. **

Summery- When the sisters become too frustrated with Chris they make a potion to send them to the future. Only to unmask the reason why he hates Leo so much… and it is not for the reason you think.

**WARNINGS- SLASH (M/M PAIRING), SWEARING, AU and probably some others as the story continues… oh yeah and SOME LEO BASHING. **

A: N- So this is chapter one. Hope you people like this one! P.s. - Wyatt is in the care of Daryl right now.

* * *

**Chapter one**:

* * *

Paige looked at the liquid distastefully before pouring some of it in three vials. She slowly handed one to Piper and one to Phoebe, taking one herself. She looked back at the book, the page for the potion open wide. She swallowed before reading the line. _Grab hold of your sister's hands and wait until the tri-symbol appears. The tri-symbol will only remain for twenty seconds. At ten, swallow the whole vial. _"Let's do it." Phoebe said bravely, grabbing hold of Piper and Paige's hands. Paige and Piper connected, too and they slowly waited in a drawn out silence for the tri-symbol to appear. Slowly the potion began to produce tiny blue dots, each connecting to form a tri-symbol. Cautiously the sister's began to count. At eight, they all looked at each other, at nine they threw down the caps and at ten; they swallowed the potion completely… slowly fading away…

* * *

They re-appeared back in the manor, their hands still clasped. "Did it work?" Paige asked, looking around herself. Phoebe shrugged, before dropping her sister's hands. The potion was not out anymore, nothing that they had used was out anymore.

"I think so." Piper cautioned. "But we can't be sure." She took a step into the sitting room, jumping back in an instant. She hid herself against the door. "I think it worked." She whispered. Phoebe sent her a curious look before walking over to the door herself, Paige in tow. They slowly and silently opened to kitchen door, looking out into the sitting room. The manor looked larger than in their time. Around a hundred people stood gathered in the room, all looking up at one man. This man had chin length blonde hair; he was wearing a tight black shirt and black jeans. He observed the people while he spoke. Many of the people began to cheer. The man's blue eyes sparkled with anticipation.

"Who are you?" A sharp voice cut through their observations. Phoebe and Paige sharply turned around, Paige banging her head on the doorway.

"Oooww." She moaned putting her head in her hands. Piper looked at the girl, shocked.

"I _asked_ you a question." The girl snapped. Her brown hair stayed straight against her shoulders and her black leather matched her body perfectly. Her brown eyes shone in fierceness. "_Who are you_?"

"No-" Piper started to snap back.

"Phoebe Halliwell, these are my sisters, Paige and Piper." Phoebe introduced slowly, glaring at Piper. The girl scoffed.

"Yeah? And I'm the Wizard of Oz." She answered sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"No, really! We're from the past." Paige said trying to convince the girl, she did look slightly dangerous.

"Are you now?" She nodded, absentmindedly. "WYATT!" She yelled at the top of her lungs a second later. The Charmed One's cringed. Before they knew it a swirl of blue, lights were descending from the roof. Out of them appeared the blonde man Phoebe and Paige had observed in the sitting room.

"_What_?" He snapped, his voice was irritated and his eyes filled with anger.

"It was either you or Melinda, so I thought you were the best bet." The girl explained herself. His blue eyes softened.

"What is it, B?" He asked.

'B' smiled, it made her face a lot brighter. "These three are claiming to be the Charmed One's."

"They're _dead_, B." His voice hardened, and he fell onto the kitchen seat.

"I _know _that." Piper gasped and gripped Phoebe's hand, desperately. "They say that they're from the past."

Wyatt's eyes narrowed. "Are they now?" He asked slowly. His eyes turned onto the sisters, he regarded them silently. He turned his gaze back to 'B.' "They're telling the truth." He said simply standing up from the kitchen seat. "This is Bianca, she's a good friend." He said to the sisters.

"Wyatt?" Piper whispered causing him to smile sadly.

"Yeah, this is me, mom." Piper pulled him into a hug immediately. He hung his arms loosely around her frame. "God, it's so good to see you again." He whispered in her ear, causing his mother to want to cry. They pulled away before his aunts bombarded him. Not a second later did the lights go out. The room was pitch black and they all jumped. Slowly a tiny orb of light began to fill the room. The sisters looked around themselves, searching for the source of the light. Five men ran into the kitchen and they immediately surrounded Wyatt. He pushed them away keeping the light in the palm of his hand. "I'm fine." He insisted. A teenage girl stumbled into the room, caught sight of Wyatt and nearly tackled him in a hug. He hugged her to him with one arm. She pulled away after a minuet, hugging Bianca next.

"Thank God, you're both okay." She said her voice rich with youth and knowledge. Her hazel eyes observed the two adults before she smiled and flicked a piece of curly brown hair out of her face. Her smile faded. "What's going on?" She asked, stepping unconsciously closer to Wyatt, who placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Someone must have broken the wards." One of the guards spoke up from beside Wyatt. He had spiky red hair and bright green eyes.

"Nice observation, Roy." Bianca snapped sarcastically.

"It's better than yours, princess." He snapped back. Bianca glared at him, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Where's Tale?" The girl asked, leaning into Wyatt's hand, none of them had even noticed the sisters yet.

"Right here, Mel." A quiet voice said. He stood behind her, his black hair up in a ponytail; his brown eyes sparkled dimly with reassurance. Mel reached out behind her for his hand.

"Is everyone okay?" Wyatt asked into the silence.

A chorus of "Yes" "I'm fine" "A little freaked but other than that, I'm good" And three "Yes my lord's" echoed throughout the tiny area. Wyatt nodded, before grabbing hold of Piper, pulling everyone out of the kitchen and into the sitting area where it was now empty.

"Where'd everyone go?" Phoebe asked quietly, gripping Piper's hand still. Paige shrugged to her question. Mel looked at the three, surprised and a jolt of sadness hit Phoebe dead on. "Whoa." She said, attempting to calm herself. Wyatt looked sharply at Mel.

"You okay, Melinda?" He asked gently, his voice cautioning her. She nodded mutely, wiping tears from her eyes. He sent a small smile her way before starting up the stairs.

"Don't make me hurt you, son." A voice said, stopping Wyatt from going any more than two steps. Wyatt looked up, surprised as the lights slowly flickered back on. The small orb of light faded from his hand and he let it fall to his side. He gripped the wooden railing. There in front of him stood Leo Wyatt dressed in casual clothes.

"Leo!" Piper gasped causing everyone in the room to look at her. Bianca pushed her behind her.

"Piper?" He asked his eyes tearing up.

"Enough with the lovely family reunion, Leo." Wyatt said sternly. He glared up at the older man. "What are you doing here?"

"I am taking away your powers, Wyatt. I'm saving your life."

"I don't need your saving." Wyatt answered forcefully. "What have you done with him?"

"Let me save you, son-"

"I asked you a question, Elder." Wyatt spit out.

"I don't know who you're talking about, Wyatt."

"If anything happens to him I swear-"

"You'll kill me? You haven't done so yet."

"Don't tempt me." Wyatt scowled. "Get out of here."

"Wyatt-"

"You're not welcome here, Leo."

"You don't really want me to-"

"I SAID YOU'RE NOT WELCOME HERE!" Wyatt screamed at the top of his lungs. Melinda cringed, folding into Tale's side. Piper, Phoebe and Paige gripped each other's hands. Bianca jumped back into Roy, her eyes wide. The other three flinched, and took a step back. Leo was propelled across the manor and into the wall, where he stayed for a few seconds before he regained his composer and left, fear shinning in his eyes. Wyatt took a deep breath, regaining his composer.

"What the _hell_ is going on here?" An irritated voice cut through everyone's thoughts. A collective breath was let out as a brown haired teenage boy crossed the threshold. He stopped in front of Wyatt, his arms crossing over his chest. He raised a brunette eyebrow. The sisters had a sense that they had seen him before, they recognized him from somewhere. "_Well_?"

Wyatt just smiled, and pulled the teen into his arms. "Thank God." He whispered. The teen looked surprised, but he allowed himself to be pulled into the embrace. Melinda smiled.

"I'm fine, Wy." He whined, nevertheless hugging the man back. Wyatt chuckled, before pulling away. He grabbed the brunette's hand, pulling him over to the sisters.

"Mom-." Wyatt began. "-Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige." The three looked at him curiously. The teen's eyes widened. "I'd like you to meet, Chris. My boyfriend."

* * *

**A: N- Once again I shall apologize for this moving so fast. I just don't want to lose the plot. Sorry. Well thanks my first reviewer for this fic: ****pssh ,, for reviewing. –Maniacal Laughter- I had to end it at a sort of cliff hanger. **


	3. Chapter 2

_**Senior Imperium**_

**By: RavenHeart101**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. **

Summery- When the sisters become too frustrated with Chris they make a potion to send them to the future. Only to unmask the reason why he hates Leo so much… and it is not for the reason you think.

**WARNINGS- SLASH (M/M PAIRING), SWEARING, AU and probably some others as the story continues… oh yeah and SOME LEO BASHING. **

**A: N- I was asked an interesting question by red*robin****in one of my reviews about whether this is leading up to Chris going to the past and the answer is yes, so if I confused anyone on that, sorry.**

* * *

_-_ Thanks for your review on Chapter one… sometimes Fan fiction is kind of slow with that. Either way, thanks.

_red*robin-_ I hope my Authors note cleared a few things up for you. Sorry, but I can't really answer your other questions. They shall be answered in time.

_Brownie88Babe-_ Thank you so much!

_blueeyesbetter-_ No I am not Sirius… hehe, sorry, I had to.

_obscurereference-_ I am so happy that you subscribed! Yay! I'm glad you enjoy it.

_Christina-Marie-35-_ Thank you.

* * *

**On with chapter 2!**

* * *

Piper stifled a gasp behind her shaking hand, while Phoebe and Paige looked on in shock. Wyatt's smile almost immediately fell; he grasped Chris' hand so much that it was almost painful. Roy glared at the women. "You shouldn't have told them, Wy." He said through tightly clenched teeth. Wyatt did not even spare him a glance.

"What's the matter, mom. Not expecting your son to be bi?" He asked innocently. The sisters did not even notice how his voice had almost gotten deathly quiet. Piper still stood there shocked. Wyatt growled, and turned on his heal, dragging Chris up the stairs with him.

"Wyatt, _calm down_!" Chris shrieked as he was pulled down the hallway. "And how the _hell _can those three be your family! They're dead, Wyatt!"

"Don't you think I know that?!" Wyatt snapped at him, slamming the door leading into their bedroom open and than closed. He jumped down on the bed, yelling into his pillow. Chris grimaced and stepped over to the now messy bed. Its red satin sheets were mused. He lowered himself down onto the bed slowly and observed his boyfriend in a slightly scared manor. Wyatt Matthew Halliwells temper was not something to mess with. After Wyatt had gotten through his little temper, tantrum he turned around in the bed, looking up at Chris. The anger in his blue eyes faded when he saw the barely concealed fear in the youngest eyes. He grabbed Chris's hand. "I'm sorry."

Chris took a deep breath before laying himself next to Wyatt. He placed his head on his chest, pressing his face into the soft fabric of his shirt. "It's okay." He whispered, tangling his hand with the older mans.

* * *

Melinda glared accusingly at her mother, crossing her arms across her chest. "_Why _the_ hell_ didn't you say anything?" She questioned anger sharp in her youthful voice. Phoebe turned her still shocked gaze onto the younger girl.

"What were we supposed to say?" She asked, her voice shaking.

Roy scoffed. "Well, I don't know! How about a simple, it's okay that you're bisexual Wyatt, I still love you." Bianca held up a hand to silence him.

"I think they were more surprised by the name." Her chocolate eyes narrowed. "What's your problem with Chris?"

"I don't have a problem with Chris." Paige insisted, holding up her hands in surrender. "I was just surprised to see him here is all."

"I have a problem with him!" Piper shrieked. "How could that self righteous, manipulative little bas-" Tale growled, cutting her off.

"Watch what you're saying Mrs. Wyatt, because I won't hesitate to rip your head off your shoulders no matter _what_ time you're from." He said in a deathly quiet voice. Melinda uncrossed her arms and grabbed his hand in her own.

"Calm down, Tale." She whispered gently in his ear. "How do you know Chris?" She asked her voice becoming loud and hard again.

"He's our white lighter-" Phoebe began.

"How could he be your white lighter?" Roy cut her off angrily. The three other guards tensed, before one shimmered, the other orbed and the other flamed out. The sisters looked on in shock.

Bianca cleared her throat. "I _suggest_, you answer his question."

"He came from the future… to protect Wyatt." Paige began.

Piper cut her off. "Or so he says." Tale narrowed his eyes at the eldest Charmed One.

"Why would he go to the past to protect Wyatt?" Melinda questioned confused.

"That's what we keep asking him. Each time he avoids the answer by saying 'future consequences' or some other shit like that." Phoebe answered angrily.

Tale, Roy and Bianca shared a sideways glance. "And I'm guessing you're here to get some answers…?" Bianca asked, knowing the answer already. God, she did _not_ remember them being this predictable. The three sisters nodded. "Sit down." She motioned to the three chairs behind them. The other occupants looked at her in shock. "I think it's time we told you a little story…"

* * *

"What do you think their doing to them?" Chris answered playing with a loose string on Wyatt's black shirt. Wyatt rubbing his hand up and down the younger mans emerald green long sleeve shirt. It had gotten colder during the past few years, causing people to, the moment it hit November, start wearing long sleeve shirts and winter jackets.

Wyatt sighed, looking down at the brunette. "Nothing they don't deserve." He answered simply.

"Are they really from the past?" He asked in a whisper. Wyatt nodded slowly, wondering if he should tell him. "Why'd they come here?"

"I didn't think to ask them. I just couldn't believe that it was mom." Wyatt whispered, noticing his forgetful moment. Chris sighed looking up at the blonde.

"Why don't they like me?"

"They do too like you, Chris."

"No they don't." A small sad smile formed on his beautiful face. "It's not that they care that you're bisexual, Wy. They got all shocked and withdrawn when you mentioned my name. They stated quite clearly, I. Don't. Like. You." Wyatt sighed through his nose, taking Chris's face gently in his hands; he forced him to look him in the eye.

"They do like you. They just don't know you yet." He insisted, pulling the younger man toward him, and capturing the pink lips in his own. He felt Chris melt against his stronger form, and pulled him closer yet. He slowly switched places with the younger man, all the while sliding his tongue into the wet cave of Chris's mouth. Chris moaned softly, tangling his hands in the long blonde locks. Wyatt climbed on top of him, keeping their hands interlocked above their heads and sliding his free hand up the soft satin shirt.

He smiled as he felt Chris's hand travel down his neck and slide up his own shirt. Wyatt chuckled as Chris gasped as he moved his legs in between Chris's, causing the smaller to wiggle slightly **(A: N-Wow, that is the most 'porno' I have ever written…)**.

* * *

"We can't tell them, B." Roy insisted as the sisters glanced at one another and sat down on the seats.

"We have to." Bianca said. "It's the only way that we can get them to trust him. Plus, maybe with this they can start the Revolution faster. Stop a lot more people from suffering."

"I don't like it." Tale muttered shaking his head, but never not agreeing.

"I know, sweetie, but we should tell them. Maybe than it would help him… and all of us." Melinda said quietly agreeing with Bianca. The eldest (Bianca) nodded.

"Our story begins when I was thirteen…"

* * *

**A: N- Yes people that is the end of chapter two. I am pretty sure I pissed a few of you off. **

_**Question- Do you want there to be any flash backs or do you want me to have it so that Bianca's telling the whole thing?**_

**Yes or No. **

**The poll for the question will end when I post a new chapter, which may take a while because of school, or not.**

* * *


	4. Chapter 3

_**Senior Imperium**_

**By: RavenHeart101**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. **

Summery- When the sisters become too frustrated with Chris they make a potion to send them to the future. Only to unmask the reason why he hates Leo so much… and it is not for the reason you think.

**WARNINGS- SLASH (M/M PAIRING), SWEARING, AU and probably some others as the story continues… oh yeah and SOME LEO BASHING. **

**A: N- Hey all! My answer for the poll is yes, there are going to be flashbacks. I hope that I will not be too carried away with them. Thanks everyone for your views. I am sorry if I just ruined the whole story for anyone, please keep reading though! **

* * *

_jazmingirl-_ Thank you so much for your review on Chapter one, I'm glad you like it so far!

_SPB Wolf-_ I am glad you enjoyed chapter one.

_red*robin-_ It will probably be spread out between the chapters. Maybe one in each or every other one.

_Christina-Marie-35-_ Thank you and I am so sorry that were out voted. I hope you will still read it.

_Brownie88Babe-_ Yes, poor, poor Chris. It is kind of depressing, huh? Thank you.

_obscurereference-_ Well, you are going to have to wait a bit longer now. – Evil smile- I will try not to get caught up in flashbacks but I cannot promise anything. How did you know about those two secrets? Damn, now I have to go and change that! Grr you and your observe ness… Welcome to the D-list my friend. Loving the long (and humorous) reviews. Let me tell you, they are giving me something to look forward to throughout school.

_du1387-_ I am sorry that I could not be more graphic… but you know, with dad entering the room and all… Thank you.

* * *

**Now on with Chapter 3!**

* * *

"Roy was twelve, Tale was ten and Chris was nine." Bianca swallowed thickly glancing at her companions. Roy made a gesture with his hand telling her to go ahead. "We were- _are_ part of a race called _Senior Imperium_. Please don't interrupt." She said noticing Phoebe's mouth open for a retort. She quickly closed her mouth and sat back against the cushion. "_Senior Imperium_ is Latin for Elder controlled." She sighed, before closing her eyes. "Back in 1959 the Elders began to plan a way to make witches run their way, and their way alone. They began asking parents who had found out that their child was magical to give up their children to them. The parents had to sign a contract, one that stated that the parents would forget all about these children and that the Elders would raise their children. They sighed over all parental and legal rights to the Elders.'

"In 1998 they somehow pawned demons into joining their group. Demons began mass creating their own _Senior Imperium_, although they were called _Everto Imperium_ _(1)_. I hate to say this but the demons were nicer to the youth that they took in. Up until 2010, no one had ever tried to cross the Elders path, and no one knew the real intent of the Elders. The Elders would put in powers as well as extract them." Bianca sighed heavily; she stood up from her chair and stood in front of the window, gazing out across the lawn.

"In 2010, the Charmed One's were attacked by a demon. They of course looked this demon up in their Book of Shadows, finding out his name. Luckily, there was a vanquishing spell, so they went on their merry way to go vanquish his ass. When they arrived they found one child dead, the demon was leaning over them, holding their head in their hands. The Charmed One's were pissed…"

* * *

**########## Flashback ###########**

* * *

"What are you doing?" Phoebe Halliwell spoke coldly to the tall demon. He turned around sharply, claw marks were formed down his dark cheeks. Piper glared at the demon holding out the spell for her sisters to start chanting.

"She shouldn't have disobeyed." The demon had muttered. Paige stopped in her chanting, getting a hit in the arm by Piper.

"What do you mean disobeyed?" She asked catching her sister's attention. The demon looked at her with dark bumblebee yellow eyes.

"She shouldn't have disobeyed her Elder. That's the reason she's dead, she shouldn't have told the others to runaway, she caused herself death."

* * *

**######### End Flashback ##########**

* * *

"… Of course none of the Charmed One's had known what he meant and immediately began to chant the spell again, storing away the information for later."

"Who was that girl?" Paige asked her voice stern.

Melinda shared a glance with Tale and Roy. "My sister." Roy grunted obviously angry. "Hannah." Paige nodded.

"I'm so sor-"

"No! Not now! Let me finish!" Bianca snapped, clearly angry, she turned around and glared at the woman. Paige sat back in her seat, her brown eyes wide. "Later on in that year they began hearing more and more about these children being disobedient, but they thought nothing of it, just believing that it was all just a _rumor_, I mean the Elders wouldn't hurt children would they?'

"I don't know what happened because Chris refuses to talk about it, but later on in that week he received a white lighter. One who was divested with what was happening to us." Bianca sighed, before looking at the two eldest sisters. "If I could tell you who it was I would.'

"But this woman had ties with the Charmed One's and she went against her orders to warn them of what was happening. They believed her right off. Piper contacted Leo, begging him to tell her more about these children, to help them. He blew her off, telling her that he would try. However, once he came to our training camp he blew up everything in sight. Ruining it beyond a fixing point. Tale was always very protective of Chris, so when Leo tried to grab him, Tale got in the way. Leo called in a fellow Elder.'

"The Elder's name was Gideon…" Bianca sighed. "He was Leo's mentor… and Tale was his _Senior Imperium_. Gideon ordered Tale to step out of the way and allow Leo to punish Chris whatever way he saw fit. Tale tried to stop him, he really did, and Roy and I tried to get involved but off our Elders were there, ordering us all to stop and let Leo punish him. Chris was- _is_ the youngest. It was too painful for anyone to interfere. Our brandings would start to burn, some of us even died because we would not give in. Tale, Roy and I fainted… I don't remember anything past then… except waking up at the Halliwell Manor, and very eager Charmed One's looking down at us…"

* * *

**######### Flashback #########**

* * *

"What happened?" Bianca asked once they were all in the sitting room. The sisters shared a glance, communicating through their eyes. Roy sat stubbornly next to the eldest of the three; Tale snuggled comfortably into Phoebe's side. They had become quite attached in the past few days that Bianca was out.

"We followed Piper's husband to your hideout… should we call it that?" Paige began when her sisters nodded.

"It is- _was_ a training camp." Roy grunted, staying firmly in his seat, his long red hair falling haphazardly into his eyes.

The sisters shared another look. "When you all started screaming in pain, Phoebe passed out from the emotions she was getting." Piper stated.

Phoebe shuddered. "So much pain and sorrow." She squeezed Tale closer to her.

"When the Elder's noticed us they orbed away, I managed to blow and injure some of them, but you know how they are… they just come back." Piper sounded angry with herself. "Some of the others have been given into groups in the magical community, so don't worry."

Bianca finally noticed that someone was missing. "Where's Chris?" She asked, not even bothering to hide the fear in her voice.

The sisters eye brows furrowed. "Chris?"

"The one that we were all protecting dumb ass!" Roy yelled jumping off the couch.

"Watch your language young man!" Piper yelled right back, catching the twelve year old off guard. "Now sit back down." He sat obediently, used to receiving orders and following them.  
"We tried scrying for the little man, but the crystal keeps landing in the ocean." Paige said. "I think the Elders did something to block us from finding him. They have cut us off. They won't even answer us when we call."

Bianca's eyes were wide. "In the ocean you say?" She asked slowly.

"Yeah. Right smack dab in the middle of the ocean." Phoebe said just as slowly.

"No way would they send a nine year old there!" Tale shouted, startling the sisters.

"I think those bastards would." Roy muttered, sending Piper a slightly scared look to see if he would be yelled at for his language again, but it seemed as if she had not noticed.

"Send him where?" Piper said getting fed up.

"Valhalla..." Bianca stated anger shining in her voice.

* * *

**####### End Flashback #######**

* * *

"They sent him to Valhalla?" Phoebe asked disbelievingly. Piper sat shocked in her seat, while Paige had begun shaking from sadness, trying not to cry.

"Yes. And we didn't see him for up to four years after that." Roy said somehow managing to keep his voice calm.

"Tale was adopted by Phoebe, while Bianca and I were taken in by Piper. Wyatt and Bianca almost immediately hit it off, while Phoebe's daughter Colleen and I became good friends." Roy said once again, when no one tried to fill in the gap of silence that followed.

"What happened after you found him?" Paige asked gaining some control over her emotions.

Bianca looked at her sadly. "He was different, not that joyful little boy he used to be. Valhalla changed him; he no longer looked for good in people. Chris was tough, he never cried. He showed no emotion and Paige was determined to break him out of this trance he was in, he never talked, he barely ate and he never smiled. Paige finally got him to talk, but we never knew what he said. He began talking to Melinda, they became like twins, wherever you found one, you found the other. Chris still wasn't the same, but he had healed some.'

"When he was missing you three began to create a Republic. All magical creatures who did not like the way these children were being treated began to form a union. That union included: witches, nymphs, elves, vampires, werewolves, seers, gypsies, good and bad magical creatures, and most of all demons. When the Elders caught whiff of this plan they began to attack. Their first attack was in Magic School during one of your meetings.'

"You were all ready for them, and you attacked back in full force, hiding their _Senior Imperium_ from them. You had managed to capture nearly half the Elders, and you all took away their powers, storing them for future Elders, and threw them in jail, stripping them of their status. You all reveled magic, and unified all of America, so that everyone was equal. Everyone would be treated the same, they all had to follow the same laws as the mortals, the Declaration and what not. Any magical being would be stripped of their magic when they were put in jail. The remaining Elders were in hiding, however in April they attacked.'

"Paige had adopted Chris, and he lived happily with her husband, her children and her. Wyatt and he had been becoming considerably close over the years. Wyatt was… I believe around sixteen when the Elders, in front of Chris's eyes, murdered Paige. No, it was not just any Elder, no, it was _Leo Wyatt_, Chris's _Elder_. Chris _belonged_ to him, and he was so unused to the pain that happens when you disobey that he could not fight back for that long when Leo ordered him to come with him.'

"Piper and Phoebe continued to run the Republic even when Paige had died, someone… new I guess I could say helping them complete the power of three. The world was finally happy, as they had signed treaties with Asia, Europe, Africa, Australia, The Americas and Antarctica. The Elders attacked once again a year later. More of them had died but they had killed Phoebe. Piper and the other one were the only ones left. When Wyatt turned eighteen the Elders attacked once more, Wyatt had been more focused on saving Chris, whom Leo had brought with them, than paying attention to his mother. Her own husband had murdered Piper.'

"Wyatt, in a blind rage, had injured Leo so much that he hadn't even _thought _of ordering Chris to follow him. He had just orbed out of there, and he had not returned until a few months ago. Leo went back to his old tactic of trying to convince Wyatt that he was evil, but very few people believed him. Most of the Elders are in jail. We did not want to kill them; we just stripped their powers and threw them in jail." The sisters sat back in their seats in a dead silence. Was that all true? Two of them were crying, while the other was in disbelief.

"When did Wyatt and Chris get together?" Phoebe questioned once she had stopped her tears.

"Chris had snuck out a few times before Piper died and they got together somewhere between there, I think." Melinda answered when it seemed no one else would.

"Why would they do that?" Piper asked, her voice shaking with suppressed emotion.

Roy shrugged helplessly. "We don't know."

"So than why's Chris trying to protect Wyatt?" Paige asked the question that was on everyone's minds.

"That's what we're wondering." Tale whispered, glancing up at the roof, where, no doubt, Chris and Wyatt were.

* * *

**A: N- Okay well that's chapter is done. Nice and long too. I hope that explanation surprised you. Sorry, there was not any Chris and Wyatt interaction in this one. There will be more in the next one, promise. **

_**Question- How many of you expected something like that explanation to happen? I honestly want to know if I surprised any of you.**_

**Footnotes:**

**Everto Imperium- Demon Controlled**

* * *


	5. Chapter 4

_**Senior Imperium**_

**By: RavenHeart101**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. **

Summery- When the sisters become too frustrated with Chris they make a potion to send them to the future. Only to unmask the reason why he hates Leo so much… and it is not for the reason you think.

**WARNINGS- SLASH (M/M PAIRING), SWEARING, AU and probably some others as the story continues… oh yeah and SOME LEO BASHING.**

**A: N- I am glad I caught some of you off guard with my last chapter. And as I promised, more Wyatt and Chris. Ahh, Election Day today!**

_red*robin_- Thank you. I am glad I caught you off guard. More will be reveled and Leo is not going to be nice in this story.

_Christina-Marie-35_- Thank you.

_obscurereference__- _Once again you know just how to make me laugh. More will be found out about what the CO's think and I might just do that with Leo. Now you have made me blush. I am so glad you like my writing! I cannot seem to figure out why people do. Maybe you can answer that for me. Oh yes, I have the fan fiction addiction too. Welcome to the club. Thank you. I think your idea for that story sounds very interesting, I would definitely read it.

_mclaughlin__-_ Thank you. I will try to keep them intense and intriguing.

_ShadowWolfDagger__-_ Thank you… Loving the screen name by the way.

_luv4wyatt-_ Thank you! It is so hard to find good Wyatt/Chris stories, I only know a few good authors for it. I would be happy to recommend some if you would like. I am glad you like my original characters. –Hugs back-

**On with Chapter 4!

* * *

  
**

Chris sighed and played with the sheet that covered him and Wyatt and snuggled even farther into his love. Wyatt's big hand smoothed out his dark chestnut hair in a loving manner before he pulled him closer. "Do you think I should tell them?" He whispered to Chris. Chris looked up at the older, his green eyes tired.

"Do you think you need to?" He asked just as quietly.

Wyatt almost laughed. "Why do you always answer a question with a question?"

Chris shrugged. "Does it bother you?" He hid a sly smile.

Wyatt glared. "No seriously, should I tell them?"

"Tell them what, Wy?" Chris sighed, placing his head on the broad shoulder.

Wyatt snorted. "You know what."

"That you father's a jerk. I think they already know that." Chris spit out angrily.

"They should." Wyatt agreed. "But that's not what I meant. I meant should I tell them about us."

"Oh." Chris sounded embarrassed, his face turned slightly red. "If you feel the need."

Wyatt sighed, almost laughing. "Just go to bed. We need our sleep." Chris turned his pink face away from his lovers and looked down at their intertwined hands. Wyatt played with the light pink scar. "I love you, Chris." He said almost randomly.

Chris laughed softly. "I love you too."

"Why are you lying?" Piper finally said. Roy looked at her surprised.

"We're not-" He began.

"YES! Yes you are! Leo would never do that!" She yelled jumping up from her seat. Bianca stepped back from Piper and Roy, knowing that their tempers could defiantly be matched.

"You obviously don't know Leo than!" Roy yelled back at the woman who he had pictured as a mother.

"I know Leo better than any of you! He's the purest being of good there is!"

Roy snorted. "Yeah, freakin', right! He's a jerk that needs to go to _hell_ where he belongs!"

Piper growled and flicked her hands outwards toward the man. Roy flew across the room and into the wall opposite him, shaking the whole house. A trickle of blood fell down his head as he collapsed to the ground… out cold.

* * *

Wyatt woke up with a jolt. "What the hell-" He was cut off by Chris's quiet groan. He allowed himself a small smile until he heard Bianca's worried and scared voice cut through his head like a sledgehammer. He orbed on some clothes in a blink and pulled himself out from underneath Chris. Wyatt smiled serenely before orbing downstairs. The sight he saw scared him half to death.

Piper held a shaking hand over her mouth while Phoebe and Paige looked at her in fear. Bianca, Tale and Melinda were desperately trying to apply pressure to the red head's wound. "Help him!" Bianca snapped angrily barely sparing him a glance.

"Right." Wyatt ran over to his friend's side and gently pushed away his sister. He held his hands over the wound and watched as the golden light appeared. He healed slowly and it took all of his concentration to not think about the blood that was surrounding the area. Roy blinked up at him after a minuet or so. "You okay?" Wyatt asked sitting back on his heals. Roy nodded shaking not looking at Piper. "Wait. What happened?"

* * *

The man smiled to himself as he quickly tiptoed up the old stairs of the manor. They would never know, it was so easy, so very easy. Almost too easy. He stopped at the door farthest down the hallway and glanced back down the hallway. This was almost too easy. He slowly creaked the door open and gazed at the figure asleep on the bed. He scowled, he was not even dressed, with a wave of his hand an outfit of dark jeans, a white shirt and a red jacket appeared on the figure. "Wake up Christopher." The figure on the bed stirred but stayed asleep. The man glared. "I _said_ _wake up_, Christopher!" The figure snapped up from his position.

He rubbed at his wrist, wincing every once in a while. The man smiled. "Good. Now get up." Chris turned his gaze to the man, before gasping, looking at the man with fearful green eyes. He jumped up from the bed and back into the corner.

"Wha-what-?"

"I didn't tell you to talk did I?" He asked forcefully taking a step closer to the boy.

"St-stop." He rubbed furiously at his wrist as the fire increased.

"Stop disobeying and the pain will stop." The elder said gently.

"I- I won't help you betray him. I swear I won-." A hand flung out, knocking him to the ground his chestnut hair falling into his eyes. His wrist let out a tiny dot of blood.

"I told you to stop disobeying, Christopher." Chris winced and stood up defiantly. He gazed at the elder before him with hard green eyes. "Go retrieve the Book of Shadows for me Christopher. The Halliwell Book of Shadows." Chris furiously fought the demand. He would not betray him. No matter what it cost him. The elder glared at him. "Don't make me Christopher." The elder cautioned.

"Make you what?" He managed to control the spasms of pain from showing. A steady line of blood began to flow down his tan skin. He covered it quickly.

"You know what, Christopher. Don't make me hurt them."

"Hurt who?"

"YOU KNOW WHO!" The elder snapped, flying toward Chris. He hid himself in the corner of the bedroom. "Do as I tell you Christopher, or there will be no tomorrow for you or your-" He looked around himself disgusted. "-Republic."

Chris swallowed as the pain began to increase as the elder stared at him. "Please…" He whimpered.

The elder smiled. "That's more like it." He nodded. "Now go get the book Chris. Don't talk to anyone." Chris whimpered as the pain increased. He looked away from the elders eyes and down to the small puddle of blood that had formed on the rug under his hand. The pain subsided with each step. And no matter how much he wanted to run away he didn't. For no matter where he went, it would always end _here_.

* * *

A:N- You hate me. You all hate me. I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for taking soooooo long to update! Please, please, please still read it, and feel free to rant about how long it took me. I'm just getting out of a major case of writers block, so hopefully, I'll have something up by the begining of next week. Sorry!


End file.
